TDK Playa de Losers
by Black Cat of Arda
Summary: Based off of JetJake's Total Drama Kingdom. Follow Mo's experience after his elimination in Frog Prick as he deals with the ex-campers, romances, betrayals, new offers, and ultimately his relationship with a certain cynic. Read JetJake's TDK first.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all, I'm Black Cat of Arda. With permission from JetJake, I have created a side-story series of Total Drama Kingdom of what is happening in Playa de Losers after Mo leaves. This is going to be Mo-centric with MoxChristian going on but I can guarantee that all characters eliminated will be part of the story and I hope you enjoy. I don't own the Total Drama series nor any of these characters nor Total Drama Kingdom. I only own Mo and Jennifer(who will appear later) and any other OCs that appear as staff. Here's chapter one, which is basically the end of the Frog Prick episode with some added details. I tried to keep the dialogue as close to JetJake's as possible.**

* * *

><p><em>Almost there,<em> Mo thought as he ran as hard as he could on the path. He heard the splash and the dismayed cry as he continued running. He shouldn't have looked back. "Yes!"

*Splash*

Had Mo kept looking forward, he most likely wouldn't have tripped, falling into the water. The funny thing about the frog suit was that no matter how he tried, he could not get off his back to swim to shore.

"Yes, I won!" Wednesday shouted, jumping up in down in excitement.

"Ah man, looks like I'm out of the game now." Mo said with little emotion, observing the people he called friends while he floated on his back.

Wednesday didn't notice her teammates' crestfallen faces to see Mo helplessly on his back, now out of the game. She clearly didn't care about Mo's sudden death elimination; she was too wrapped up in winning the challenge to care about anyone else's feelings. Grace covered her tear-streaked face in Auden's chest, feeling even guiltier about turning Mo against the team as Auden tried to comfort her. Cherry scowled, cursing Wednesday for ruining her chance of getting rid of Christian that night. Leo was speechless, trying to come to terms that he was losing his only true friend on the show and that he was all alone. Derick's face remained depressed, knowing a good friend was leaving and the chance to get rid of Auden was ruined. Bell and Angel observed their teammates' reactions and feeling sad a good friend was now gone. But Christian's reaction just broke his heart.

When Mo complimented Christian, his face turned an adorable pink hue; his eyes had practically exploded with electric blue sparks, his mouth quirking a small crooked smile that Mo had to restrain himself from pouncing him and kissing him senseless. It was so out of character to see Christian, the sarcastic cynic, blush and smile at a simple compliment, like no one ever acknowledged him before. Christian was relatively pale despite tanning very quickly but now he looked like all the color was sucked out of him. He was clearly out of breath, probably from cheering Mo to win, his eyes no longer full of sparks but rather clouded and dull. He seemed so broken, so lost and defenseless. _I would give anything to not have him look at me like this,_ Mo thought sadly as he began to float further away from the shore.

"Well it looks like victory goes to the All team! Mo, time for you to take the walk of shame!" Chris shouted, smiling his cheesy smile that made viewers sigh for. Mo frowned and tried to swim back to shore but the suit once again failed to cooperate.

"Chris, I can't get out of the water." Chris huffed impatiently and yelled for someone to fetch Mo from the lake. At this point, it was getting harder to see the people clearly so all Mo saw was someone from the group dive in to swim after him. _Probably Auden, he seems like the only one able to carry me back._ He felt a hand pull his left arm forward and felt the other arm wrapped around his torso. The hand let go of his arm to swim back to shore but the arm wrapped around him felt warm. "Thanks, man." Mo said, missing the warm arm around him once they reached the shore.

"No problem." Mo sat up surprised, realizing Christian was the one who had helped him out of the lake. Mo smiled sadly, realizing this was going to be the last time seeing Christian before the final two.

"Looks like our deal's off…" Mo said slowly, looking down and reaching for Christian's hand.

"Too bad," Christian replied, not moving his hand away but not interlocking their fingers.

"Come on, move it! It's walk of shame time!" Chris yelled, getting pissed at the time being wasted. Mo froze, realizing he needed to let Christian know how he felt before he forgot about him.

"Wait, what about my stuff?" Meaning he needed his guitar to serenade Christian.

"No time."

"Wait, before I go..." Mo took Christian's face in his hands and kissed him. His lips were slightly chapped and still tasted like lake water but it felt perfect. However, instead of kissing back, Christian froze up.

"Well that was unexpected…"

"Holy shit."

"That's actually kinda hot."

Mo barely registered the outside world when all he could focus was the young man in front of him who still was frozen. Mo pulled away, resting his forehead on Christian's, "You're a great guy Christian, and I want to get to know you!"

"Security!" Mo kissed Christian one last time, who was still frozen from when Mo kissed him the first time.

"I'll miss you!" He yelled as he felt himself being pulled by two beefy security guards. They roughly threw him into the Carriage of Losers and shut the door on him. The last sight he saw was Chris ending the episode and everyone walking away except for Christian, still looking lost. Mo sighed as he leaned against the wall, pushing the head of the frog suit off so he could at least try to sleep comfortably before they reached the Playa de Losers.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank JetJake for giving me the OK to let my imagination loose and I hope you all enjoy. Again, this is based off of JetJake's ****Total Drama Kingdom****, which I recommend reading and keeping up with since I will update in accordance with his chapters. I only own Mo, nothing else. Enjoy and please review. Even if you're late with a new chapter, please try and review every chapter so I know what kind of work I've done in each chapter and how can I make future chapters better.**

**Warnings: possibility of people being OOC.**

_**Chapter 2**_

"Hey Frogger, wake up. We're at the hotel; get your ass up." Mo blinked his eyes a few times, the blurriness fading away. The security guards had opened the carriage and he saw the same hotel from previous seasons.

_Welcome back to Playa de Losers, bud._ Mo thought to himself as he got out of the carriage. _Same five-star hotel resort; I wonder if I'll get my old room again._

He stepped through the doors of the resort and headed to the check in desk. A woman wearing a mauve Renaissance faire outfit was waiting for him with a smile. She had dirty blonde hair tied in a French braid, green eyes and fairly tanned skin. "Welcome to Playa de Losers. My name's Claire and I am this season's manager here. Name, please?"

"Mozart Squiteri, but I go by Mo."

"Oh yeah, I remember you from Total Drama High School. You were my favorite that season. I thought it was so awesome that they brought you back for this season."

"Thanks. You're probably one of the few people that remembered me from that season."

"Yeah, that friend of yours Leo mentioned it the first challenge. It sucks that you're back here again."

"I guess I'm kinda used to it now. So what happens now? Do I get to change first or do I meet everyone else?"

"Well we're still moving your stuff in so you can go see the other ex-contestants."

"Are there clothes I can change in to for now? I mean this suit is just really ridiculous." Mo asked, motioning the frog suit he still wore. Claire seemed to finally notice the outfit and laughed.

"Not on me. But hey, I think it looks really cute on you." Mo blushed a bit at the comment as Claire continued, "Anyway, everyone else should be by the pool. I assume you know how to get there?"

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine. Thanks Claire."

"No problem. Let me know if you need anything. And I mean _anything_." Claire said, winking at him before going outside to talk to the security guards. Mo sighed, rubbing his face out of embarrassment.

_I guess she either doesn't know I'm gay & into Christian or she has no shame. Other than that, she seems pretty cool._ Mo thought as he headed to the outdoor pool.

It was still the same Olympic sized pool, divided into three sections for diving, lap lanes, and recreation but they added two one-meter spring boards with a three-meter spring board between. He spotted Primrose swimming laps strongly with Dayna prepping on the three-meter board while Mitchie and Santos sat in the shade by the boards. Roxie and Connor were at the swim-up tiki bar watching Raven, Ella, Nyx, and Stella playing Chicken with Ella on Raven and Stella on Nyx. He saw Nila and Gunpowder playing their guitars at one of the tables with Ace a few tables away, working on some kind of blender. Mo sighed as he headed towards the pool to greet his former teammates; at the same time, Dayna had finished a triple flip, resurfaced and saw Mo approaching the pool.

"Whoa, look who got booted! It's Mo!" She shouted, swimming out of the pool as fast as she could to hug her old teammate. One by one, the other ex-campers came to greet him.

Mitchie ran over to him, dragging her boyfriend, who gave a rare smile and handshake. Raven was next, grinning and giving Mo a bro hug, followed by Ella, who smiled at her boyfriend and was asking how Bell was. The ones Mo didn't really interact with gave small acknowledgments by nodding or giving a wave. Nyx punched him on the shoulder before mumbling something about "now we're even". Stella was the last one approach Mo, awkwardness filling the air. It's one thing to see the guy who turned you down, but to also be the guy who got you booted because his friend was at risk because of a stupid stunt to impress her… very awkward indeed.

"Um… hey Stella…" Mo said, quirking a hesitant smile and a wave. Stella shifted her feet a bit, not looking Mo in the eyes.

"Hey."

"Dude, what the hell are you wearing? Did everyone have to wear that?" Mo silently thanked Connor for distracts him from the awkwardness with Stella.

"No, just me. Grace won last challenge and was given a curse card to put someone at a disadvantage and she decided to pick me."

"Really? Why would she do that?" Ella asked, confused.

"If anyone deserved a disadvantage, it should have been Cherry or Christian. They are just so cutthroat sometimes." Roxie said, causing Mo to flinch a bit at the comment towards Christian.

"Apparently I'm too good at challenges and friends with everyone. If I won, I would've been allowed to vote off whoever I wanted. I almost won too, if Wednesday didn't win and if it were physically possible to swim in this ridiculous suit." Mo said, causing a few people to laugh at the suit, distracting them from talking about Christian.

"Don't give us too many details; we'll see the episode in two weeks." Nyx said as Mo looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently they air an episode two weeks after it happens. We're actually gonna watch Ella's episode tonight." Raven said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, so have everyone watched all the episodes two weeks after they get here?"

"You can even watch them online in the rooms." Ace mentioned.

"Speaking of rooms, any idea where they will put me? I'd really like to get out of this suit."

"Yeah, you should take that thing off, it is so ridiculous it's not even funny." Nyx said, laughing again.

"Hey Raven, why don't you show him his room? It's right next door to yours." Gunpowder said.

"No problem." He gave a quick kiss on Ella's forehead before turning his attention back to Mo. "C'mon Mo, I bet your stuff's been brought to your room already."

* * *

><p>"You know, for a five-star resort, they should really fix that elevator." Raven said, once they started up the stairs to the seventh floor.<p>

"I guess they're really cheap about that sort of thing. It was broken during my stay during Total Drama High School too so I'm not so surprised. So how've you been since I last saw you?"

"At first, it kinda sucked cause I couldn't be with Ella. But ever since she got here we've been inseparable. We've been finding out we've got a lot in common and I'm really glad we still have a lot of time together before the show's over. I mean, she's a good hour away but I think we can make it work."

"Yeah, I guess I forgot about that part. I'm really glad for you man." Mo said, silently cursing himself for forgetting that after the show, he probably wouldn't be hearing from Christian again. Raven continued to talk about him and Ella while Mo kept thinking about what would happen after the show. _I'll be back in Cali with my band and I don't even know where he is or where he's going to school._

"…I mean, it sucks we lost cause of Christian, but now we're making up for lost time that I don't even care that we lost out on a million bucks." Mo perked his head up at Christian's name and looked at Raven confused.

"Wait, what do you mean? I know Christian jumped in front of Ella for the grail, but how is it Christian's fault that you're out?"

"Turns out the episode I got booted, Cherry and Roxie joined Christian and Derick for an alliance to keep Cherry in the game and he picked me cause we were friends and me and Ella just got together."

"Seriously? I don't understand. If Cherry and Christian were in an alliance, why would she dump him when the merge hit?"

"Listen, I know it all doesn't make sense now but once you watch all the episodes, you'll see that Christian's a real selfish bastard and he's the reason why several people here are out including me and Ella." Raven said, putting a comforting hand on Mo's shoulder. Mo looked slightly heartbroken and Raven asked, "Hey man, are you okay?"

"Do you have a problem him? Are you still mad at him for being the reason you're out?"

"I got over it once Ella got here. We're kinda down that we're out of the game, but not so much at him anymore. Why are you so interested in him? What happened after the final merge?"

"Raven, you're my friend, right?"

"Mo, if this is about you being bi, I know and I have no problem with it. Everyone here knows. Hell, everyone who watches the show knows since you said it twice on air."

"When was the second time? I know I mentioned it in a confessional but…"

"When you were comforting Leo after the Robin Hood challenge."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Listen, I'm cool with you being gay. My mom always said 'you just gotta love _who_ you love, not _what_you love'. What does that have to do wi-Wait,, does this mean-"

"Yes, I have strong feelings for Christian. I really like him. We kissed right before they forced me out."

"I never took him to be gay. Asexual probably, but I can honestly say he's lucky to have you."

"Yeah, thanks man."

"No, seriously, I mean he's _real_lucky to have you. Once he gets here, most of the guys here will want to rip him a new one, especially Cameron."

"First off, I'm positive he will make it to the top two; hell, I think he has a shot at winning this thing. Second, who wants to hurt him cause no one is going to touch him if he gets here. What is Cameron made at?"

"You'll understand better if you watch the episodes but avoid Christian when you're around Cameron. Anytime Christian is mentioned, he goes crazy. Except for when we watch the episodes cause we tell him to shut so we can hear everything going on."

"Thanks for the head's up."

"Here we are. Our new temporary home sweet home."


	3. Chapter 3, part 1

**Thank you for those who are reading this fic of mine, especially JetJake, the author of Total Drama Kingdom, and GothicChevy, creator of Christian. Without either of you, my imagination would not have allowed me to write this piece and continue it. By the way, talked to MusicBunny4595.7, creator of Gunpowder & Nile, and it turns out Nil-a was a typo and her real nickname is Nil-e. Again, I only own Mo and some staff, nothing else. Enjoy and review, even if you missed a chapter.**

**There will be flashbacks to the episodes with some direct lines from JetJake but other stuff will be from me from Mo's point of view. Again, this will be Mo-centric but other characters will get an arch or two, I promise. Seriously, review & let me know how I'm doing and if you have any ideas you want to see, I'll try and put them in.**

**Warning: possibility of characters OOC, let me know so I can work on it. There is definite amount of slash action that will happen. If you're uncomfortable with guys' thinking about other guys in a sexual way or of guys' making out, just beware and just skip over it. I will label when things will get slashy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3, part 1<br>**_

"Here we are. Our new temporary home sweet home." Raven said, stopping in front of 714. Mo looked at the door, grinning a bit.

"My old room. I guess things haven't changed that much since I was last here. Everyone else has a room set up for them?"

"Yeah, convenient I guess so that all you need is to bring your stuff. They even go as far as putting stuff in that you like already. Like they added posters of animals in Ella's room, which is kinda creepy when you're making out and you see does staring at you." Raven said, shuddering a bit while Mo awkwardly laughed

"Okay, a little TMI but no problem." Mo opened the door to his room and immediately liked it. He entered the room and Raven followed him as they examined the room.

The king-sized bed had red and black sheets and was pressed up against the left side of the room. There was a switch on the right side of the bed on the wall to turn on the two lamps above the bed. Right in front of the bed on the opposite wall was the TV cabinet with a medium sized TV complete with an X Box system and three drawers below it. The black mini-fridge was on the left of the cabinet with a microwave above it. The writing desk was on the other side of the cabinet, where Mo had spent composing songs the last time he was there. The bathroom was the same, spacious shower with a large vanity mirror above the sink, and was right next to the closet by the entrance.

On the walls were some of the posters of Mo's band, _The Bohemians_, which he assumed they got a hold of from his folks. There was also a group picture of him, the band, and Jennifer on the bedside table before him and Jennifer broke up. Jennifer was seated in his lap giving him a kiss on the cheek while looking at the camera. Despite Mo being gay, he still appreciated her curly chestnut hair that was always in a messy bun except for when she was dancing, her dark brown eyes, her lightly tanned skin, her fit dancer's body, and her love for RENT. A lanky redhead stood behind Mo, wearing black rimmed glasses over green eyes and was wearing a tight fitting blue short sleeved sweater dress that went above her knees. She had her arms wrapped around a dark skinned brown-eyed guy about average height in faded jeans and a Green Lantern t-shirt on her left and a really tall brunette with blue eyes wearing a red & black plaid button down with black skinny jeans. The picture was taken from the Golden Gate Bridge with a view of the city behind them.

"Cool band name. Is that them in the picture?" Raven asked, sitting on the swivel chair in front of the desk.

"Yeah, except for Jennifer. The redhead is our drummer, Holly, the guy on her left is our bass player, Luis, and the guy on her right is our keyboardist, Tim."

"That's pretty cool. Was this before you two broke up or-"

"Yeah. We had just finished a gig up San Francisco and Jennifer had come to hang out with us."

"Wait, doesn't she live in Canada?"

"Yeah, but after Total Drama High School she auditioned as a dancer for Glee and has been there since the beginning of season 2 as like a cheerleader sometimes or just a random dancer."

"Wait, seriously?"

"Yep, I think they bumped her up to being a TroubleTone dancer now."

"Wow, that's pretty awesome. I mean, I'm not a fan of the show but to know someone who is on an actual TV series and not this show."

"I think one of the reasons why she got in was 'cause they recognized her from the show."

"What about you? Did you get more notice after TD High School?"

"I guess… I mean I wasn't in it as long as Jen, but it did get us some more gigs. We still haven't got anyone to sponsor us yet other than YouTube but I think after this we might get something big."

"I can definitely see that happening. I mean, I have heard sing a full song other than the occasional RENT song, but the episode where your team sang to you, you have a really powerful voice."

"Thanks man."

Before either of them could say anything else, Ella came in the room and said, "Guys, hurry up. We're all waiting for you guys to come to the theater to watch the episode." She looked at the room and added, "Pretty cool room, Mo. Is that your band?"

"Shit, I forgot about it. I thought it was later tonight."

"Well the sun is setting now, so technically yeah."

"Alright, we're coming down. Let me change first." Mo said, checking the drawers and let out a sigh of relief to see his clothes.

"No problem, I'll just wait outside." Ella said, closing the door behind her as Mo began to unzip the frog suit.

"Yeah, me too. I'll be next door." As Raven began to head to the door, Mo saw the shared door in the mirror.

"If you're next door, just go through the shared door." Raven looked at Mo, confused at first then realization dawned.

"Oh, that's not my room. I'm on the other side of you. That's Christian's room." Mo froze slightly, realizing he shared an adjourning door for his room and the guy who made his heart skip a beat. Mo realized after a minute that there was an awkward silence and realized he hadn't responded.

"Oh, okay. That's cool. So is it locked?"

"I don't know. I think Claire said that they unlock the rooms when the next person voted off comes."

"That's weird cause when I got here, she seemed to not realize who I was."

"Dude, you're wearing a friggin' frog suit. Obviously people might not recognize you."

"Oh yeah. I'll be done in a few minutes." Mo said as he grabbed some fresh clothes. He heard the door close and then looked at the adjourning door.

_I wonder what's inside his room. Maybe some Metallica or punk rock, _Mo thought as he stripped and changed into his normal clothes. Grabbing his room key off the bedside, he moved to the door and tried to open it. It was open on his side but locked on the other. _Of course they're gonna lock the adjourning door; it would be creepy to have someone just go into your room when you're not there._ Mo thought, shaking his head as he headed out to meet Ella and Raven.

* * *

><p>"Wow, you weren't kidding about this thing being huge. This definitely was not here when I stayed at Playa de Losers." Mo commented, looking up at the huge movie theatre screen playing commercials for other shows. There were four rows of six with a few empty spaces in the front two rows.<p>

"Yeah, it's pretty kick ass. I'm gonna grab some popcorn, you want anything?" Raven asked, pointing to the concession stand behind the seats.

"Nachos chips please and tell them to heat the sauce up more. Last time it was really cold." Ella said and Raven nodded.

"I'm good, but maybe a large water would be good; I'm still tired from my challenge." Mo said and Raven headed over. "Do we have to pay for that stuff or is it provided?"

"Provided but Raven also insists on getting it like we're on a real date. He's such as sweetheart." Ella said, smiling dreamily at her boyfriend. Mo smiled, feeling like a third-wheel.

"So where do you wanna sit?"

"The second row has three seats open. I don't like to be too close to the screen, it really screws up your neck." Ella said and Mo nodded in agreement. They passed Roxie, Connor, Mitchie, Santos, and Prim in the back room; Prim was seated at the far end of the row away from the couples. Stella and Dayna sat together with Nile and Gunpowder on the other side of the row. The second row had Ace on the other end of the row, scowling the seat in front of him. Nyx and Cameron were in the middle of the front row, talking about music.

"Hey, Mo! Good to see you again." Cameron said, seeing Mo for the first time since he got there.

"Hey Cameron." Mo replied, feeling slightly uncomfortable knowing that while Cameron had been his friend, he apparently had a strong hatred for Christian.

"I can't believe they voted you out. You were a really nice guy."

"It wasn't like that, more like sudden death elimination."

"Hey, now that we're all here, can we just start this thing already? I'd like to get on with my life here." Ace shouted, scowling again.

Nyx turned around, replying, "Just shut the fuck up, nerd. We'll start when we're all here. Calm yourself." Ace muttered to himself about "stupid juvie kids" and Nyx just rolled his eyes. "What I'd give to just pound his face in."

"Chill Nyx, he's not worth it." Mo said as Raven came back with their orders.

Ella sat at the end with Raven next to her and Mo on his left. As they all sat down, the lights dimmed and the episode began. Mo zoned out Chris' obnoxious recap of the last episode as he stared at the clips from the Robin Hood challenge. He cringed at Leo attacking the intern and ultimately throwing the challenge at the end. He looked back at Stella, observing her neutral face when Chris talked about her elimination. He turned back to the screen to see the ending of the theme song and merely watched. He acknowledged that Christian was right about Cherry after hearing her confessional, watched the conversation in the Boys' Tower after Auden came back, listened to the confessionals. He was as everyone else worked hard to find a grail, laughing internally to see the one in the confessional but no one noticing it. He winced at Leo's confession about being uncomfortable around him and Raven put a hand on his shoulder in a reassuring way, understanding Mo's sadness. He especially felt bad for Christian as he watched Derick leave him and Wednesday pushing him off the highest tower. While the episode continued, Mo began to think about what happened when he found Christian in the lake.


	4. Chapter 3, part 2

**So I decided to break the previous chapter up 'cause it was just going to be too long and I figured to begin the flashback and then the episode reaction in this chapter. Again, I don't own anything except Mo, some staff, and Jennifer. Keep reading JetJake's Total Drama Kingdom. It's almost finished and you just know there's going to be an episode where everyone will be back to cheer on the final two. Anyway, read and review please.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3, part 2<strong>_

Mo zoned out Chris' obnoxious recap of the last episode as he stared at the clips from the Robin Hood challenge. He cringed at Leo attacking the intern and ultimately throwing the challenge at the end. He looked back at Stella, observing her neutral face when Chris talked about her elimination. He turned back to the screen to see the ending of the theme song and merely watched. He acknowledged that Christian was right about Cherry after hearing her confessional, watched the conversation in the Boys' Tower after Auden came back, listened to the confessionals.

He watched as everyone else worked hard to find a grail, laughing internally to see the one in the confessional but no one noticing it. He winced at Leo's confession about being uncomfortable around him and Raven put a hand on his shoulder in a reassuring way, understanding Mo's sadness. He especially felt bad for Christian as he watched Derick leave him and Wednesday pushing him off the highest tower. While the episode continued, Mo began to think about what happened when he found Christian in the lake.

~*~*~Flashback~*~*~

_Mo remembered talking about the lake after Leo left and showed Auden the lake. He saw someone swimming towards the shore, wondering if someone had just found a grail. He was surprised to see it was Christian, looking very pissed and grail-less. "What are you doing? Taking a swim?" He asked with a small grin on his face._

_He meant it in a teasing way but Christian seemed to have taken it the wrong way, snapping back, "No! I was inches away from a Holy Grail when that Wednesday pushed me off the balcony and into the lake!" In spite of himself, Mo couldn't help but find Christian being mad adorable. It did not help that he was also very wet and that his clothes clung to him in a very enticing way._

Shit, this is a really bad time to be turned on right now,_ Mo thought as he tried to avert his gaze from Christian's obviously toned body and to calm his dirty mind._ _He vaguely remembered what Auden said but all he heard was Christian saying he needed to find a Grail and Mo just blurted out, "Do you want to look with us?" Mo immediately shut his mouth, feeling his face heat up a bit. One good thing about being sun-kissed tanned was it was harder to see the blush rising._

_Christian cocked an eyebrow, asking, "With you two? My competition?"_

Shit, shit, shit, I am such an idiot. Of course he's not going to want to come with us. What the hell was I thinking? Stupid, perverted brain._ Mo thought angrily to himself as Christian merely looked at them for a minute._

"_I guess I could."_

Wait, did he seriously say yes?_ Mo wondered, looking at Christian who looked right back at him. _…Shit, stop looking at me like that._ Mo thought, trying to keep calm._

"_We were thinking there might be one out here." Auden said, but neither of them acknowledged Auden._

"_So what happened your friend who doesn't wear any shoes?" Christian asked, moving towards Mo, wringing his shirt out at the end. Mo sucked his breath as he caught a glimpse of Christian's stomach. Mo snapped back to normal when Christian cocked his eyebrow again._

"_He already found one. What about Derick?" Mo asked, hoping the talking would keep him from ogling Christian again._

"_We found one right away. I think he actually won the challenge. What a surprise, isn't it?"_

"_That guy won?"Auden asked in disbelief._

"_He's an idiot, but a lucky idiot." Christian admitted._

"_After I left, I was sure Derick wouldn't have lasted much longer, but he's still in the game. Shows what I know." Mo just kept looking at Christian that he didn't see Auden look away. "No way!"_

_Mo snapped back to normal, asking, "What is it?"_

"_I think I just found a Holy Grail!" Auden ran over to the window and grabbed the grail that was sitting on the ledge. "Yes! It feels good to be safe!" Auden cheered, raising the grail above his head._

"_You found one!" Mo said, forcing a smile for his friend. _He may be safe but Christian and I still need to find one.

"_Great..." The sarcasm in Christian's voice was undisguised but Auden ignored him._

"_I'm gonna head back to the hall and see who else is there. Good luck guys!" Auden said running back inside. Mo stood there awkwardly, looking at something other than Christian._

_"We need to find the other grails." Christian immediately said, heading back inside. He stopped before the door, looked back at Mo and asked, "What are you waiting for? Let's go."_

"_Right! Let's do this." Mo said, smiling a bit. They searched down one of the hallways and Mo noticed a huge spiral staircase. "Hey, we haven't been up there yet. Maybe there's one up there." Christian nodded in agreement and they began walking._

_There was a silence between them until Christian asked, "So why did you want me to search for a grail with you? Everyone here hates me and wouldn't be bothered with helping me."_

_"No one hates you; you're just rough around the edges. Besides, didn't you start out with Derick?"_

_"Yeah and look at where he is, stuffing his face with edible food while I'm out fighting for my life." Christian responded._

"_Okay, I can kinda see your point. But other than that, he's been with you since the beginning."_

"_I wouldn't be surprised if he decides to leave me again for Grace like he did during the Capture the Flag challenge. Wouldn't be the first time someone left me behind."_

"_So what do you plan on doing with the prize money if you win? I really want to use it to get my band a record deal, maybe do a national tour." Mo said, changing the subject to talk about something other than depressing thoughts. Christian was silent for a while before Mo added, "C'mon, everyone has a reason for being on this show and working really hard to stay in the game. I've seen you compete and I know you really want to win but are you doing it for the recognition or do you have a goal for that cash?"_

"_Why do you care about why I'm here or what I want to do if I win? Everyone here is more concerned about what they want rather than to hear other people." Christian snapped and Mo sighed._

"_Never mind, you don't need to talk about it if you don't want to. I just thought it'd be nice to end this silence."_

"…_Before my dad died, he was a helicopter mechanic." Mo stopped walking and turned to look at Christian, who also stopped and was staring off into space. "During his free time, we would work on cars together. I want to be automotive engineer. I love getting my hands on a broken down car and just fixing it up to what it used to be. I love the feel of an engine revving up, how it just purrs when you drive it and it makes me feel so alive, knowing that I made it run like that. I recently got accepted to the Art Institute of California but even with scholarships, grants, and student loans, my family can't afford sending me. When I heard they were accepting people for a new season, I realized this might be my chance to go to one of the best engineering universities in the world and maybe, for once in my life, I'll finally have my dreams come true. I just want to be happy with what I love to do."_

_Silence followed after Christian spoke. Mo just looked at Christian in surprise, realizing Christian opened up to someone other than Derick. _Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if Derick didn't even know Christian wants to go into mechanical engineering._ Mo thought as he smiled a bit. "That sounds really great. I hope you win." This caused Christian to snap his gaze to Mo and stared at him intensely, which Mo laughed at. "Dude, I don't know if you noticed by now, but I'm not like everyone else. I care about everyone here, especially the people who share their dreams with so much passion. If you think you'll get your dream by winning, I'd gladly step down if we were the top two."_

"_Whatever, you're just saying that to make me believe that you care and then you'll stab me in the back when you get the chance." Christian snapped, walking up the stairs again. Mo frowned and grabbed Christian's bicep, causing Christian to fall back on Mo, who fortunately had enough balance to not cause both of them to tumble down the stairs, and turn into Mo's chest. "What the hell, Mo?" Christian shouted, glaring angrily up at Mo. There was a good six-inch height difference between them so Mo had to crane his neck down to look Christian in the eyes._

"_I'm serious; I'd pass up the million bucks if it'll give you the chance to go to that school. I'm not the kind of person who'll prevent someone else from fulfilling their dreams."_

"_Yeah, and I bet Ella told you she wanted to win to spread to joys of being a hippie and you would want her to win too. Or maybe Auden wants to "help save the family farm" or-"_

"_Is that what you think of me? You think I'm a pushover, willing to be someone's stepping stone so they can win and that I'll just smile and congratulate them? Let me get one thing clear here, I am no one's bitch, Christian. Despite the fact that you think I can be won over by some sob story, I don't tell everyone I'd step down so they could find an answer to their problems." Mo interrupted as his voice escalated with anger and his grip on Christian tightened. Christian frowned even more as he struggled to get out of Mo's arms._

"_Then what does that make me? Why the hell am I so special? I don't know about you, but I never make promises I can't keep and I especially hate people who break promises so don't waste your breath."_

"_Damnit, Christian, why is it so hard for you to believe that I'm a nice guy who happens to care about you?"_

"_Because no one gives a shit about me and, quite frankly, the feeling is mutual!" Christian shouted at the top of his lungs, shoving Mo off of him. Mo stumbled a bit down the stairs a bit but managed to hold onto the wall to avoid falling backwards down the stairs. Christian was breathing heavily, his face bright red from anger and his fists clenched tightly. "Don't you get it? Everyone here despises me and I won't be risking my neck for anyone."_

"_I'm not asking you to. I just wanted to let you know I support you despite what you think of me. Isn't that what friends do?"_

"_Friends? You think we're friends? You're my competition; you've hardly talked to me other than during challenges when we need a strategy. Why the hell do you think that makes us friends?"_

"_Because in this challenge, this moment right now, we've seen sides of each other than no one else has seen before." Christian scoffed at this and turned away. "I'm a laid-back guy. I don't lose my temper easily because I know that my temper can be used against me. Most of my time here I'm playing a leader, keeping my teammates from killing each other, doing my best to win challenges. I know I'm not perfect but most of the people here look up to me and if I ever lost my cool they wouldn't hesitate to kick me out. I can tell you don't blow up unless it's really extreme. It's like you have this wall around you that keeps all your emotions inside and that's probably what keeps others away because you're afraid of being hurt." Christian opened his mouth to protest but Mo added, "Christian, just shut your mouth for one minute and just listen to me. I know you can appear cold and methodic during challenges but when you started talking about your dream of being a mechanical engineer, there was a spark in your eyes that is hardly ever seen. I just want you to have that spark in your eyes more often and if that means letting you win, I'd do that for you."_

_Christian was silent again, taking it in. "Look, if it makes you feel better, we can forget about this whole conversation and go back to being just competition but I want us to become friends. I'm sorry for blowing up on you."_

"_It's fine. It's just… no one has ever put me first before anything before." Mo smiled a bit at this and Christian shook his head and added, "But this doesn't mean that I'm not going to keep my eye on you. I still don't trust you."_

"_You don't need to now but right now we also have to find those grails before it's down to us." Mo said and Christian's eyes grew._

"_Crap, what the hell have we been doing? We wasted a good twenty minutes here. Let's hurry up these stairs and find a grail." Christian exclaimed, running up the stairs. Mo just laughed and followed him up._

~*~*~Flashback End~*~*~

"Mo… Mo!" Mo snapped back to reality after a hard jab from Raven. The episode was finishing up with Cherry and Christian's confessionals. "Dude, what's up with you? You just went all spacey on us."

"I'm fine man. Just remembering things." Mo replied as the lights turned on.


	5. Chapter 3, part 3

**Hi everyone, back again with a new chapter. Again, this is chapter 3 part 3(I have no idea how it got to be this long). The next chapter, I'll be focusing on some of the people already eliminated to give me time to work out new scenarios for the next eliminated contestants. Also, based on the Total Drama series, it's set in Canada but since I'm not from Canada I'll be basing certain things around America, particularly California and New York. I'm assuming everyone is from Canada unless specified in your bios. If you're from someplace other than Canada, please give me a location so I can work it in to each character's stories. Anyway, don't own anything except Mo and a few other characters. Review and enjoy.**

_**Chapter 4**_

"Mo… Mo!" Mo snapped back to reality after a hard jab from Raven. The episode was finishing up with Cherry and Christian's confessionals. "Dude, what's up with you? You just went all spacey on us."

"I'm fine man. Just remembering things." Mo replied as the lights turned on. The other ex-contestants made their way over to them.

"Wow, Ella. I just feel so bad for you. I could have seen you making it further in the game." Nile said.

"I agree. It totally sucks." Mitchie chimed in.

"Guys, I'm fine about it now. Sure, now it kinda hurts that the only reason Cherry would have given me the second grail was just to get rid of Christian, but I'm fine now. It just means I can spend more time with Raven and not worrying about any more challenges." Ella replied, giving Raven's hand a squeeze.

"You know what bothers me though? Is that Christian would just jump in front of you and take it from you." Roxie said.

"I agree. What a total jackass. He's has no morals when it comes to competition." Gunpowder added. Soon the other ex-contestants were agreeing with Gunpowder and Mo started feeling uncomfortable.

"But you want to know the funny thing is? Christian had a chance at a grail and yet he gave it to Mo here." Everyone became silent after Cameron's realization and Mo felt his heart stop. "I don't know if you realized this, but if Christian didn't give up the grail, it would have been Mo against Angel and Cherry instead of Christian. Why is that Mo?" Cameron asked, looking at Mo with curiosity in his face. Soon everyone started asking questions that Mo jumped out of his seat and ran out of the theater.

"Mo! Come back here and answer my question!" Cameron yelled, following Mo out. Raven, Santos, and Nyx stood in front of the doorway, blocking Cameron. "Goddamnit guys, out of my way!"

"Cameron, just calm down. Just leave Mo alone right now, okay? You're just stressing him out right now." Raven said.

"Chill man, will you? The guy probably doesn't even know why Christian gave it to him." Santos said and Cameron scoffed at that.

"Dude, if you don't back off I will kick your ass. Mo's my friend and if start fucking around with me, you're fucking around with me and I can't stand people who fucking around with me. So I suggest you turn your ass around and calm down before I jam my fist down your throat." Cameron glared at them before scoffing again.

"Fine, I won't bother him right now but I do want an answer." Cameron said, pushing past Raven to head back to his room. The sounds of a table hitting the floor and the shattering of glass could be heard outside the theatre.

"Cameron seriously needs to stop breaking things otherwise he'll be billed for repairs." Ace mentioned, walking away.

"Guys, what the hell was up with Mo? Why would he just run out like that?" Dayna asked.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe cause you fuckers started playing 20 Questions on him that he couldn't take it?" Nyx snapped.

"Nyx just shut the hell up; you don't need to be so rude." Prim stated, glaring at the badboy.

"Whatever, everyone just calm down right now and leave Mo alone. He's had a long day and all the questions are probably adding a ton of stress on him." Ella said, causing a murmur of agreement to sound out. "Let's just wait until tomorrow to ask him any questions. Or better yet, let's let him watch all the episodes first and then we talk to him."

"I just don't get why he ran off like that. It's not like there was something going on between him and Christian." Stella stated and several people agreed. Raven stayed silent, knowing what Mo had told him about Christian, and walked out. Ella followed him out, lacing her fingers between his.

"Babe, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just worried about Mo."

"I'm sure he's fine. I am curious though about why Christian helped him." Raven stayed silent and Ella looked confused. "Raven, do you know something I don't know?"

"If you want to know, you should ask Mo before his episode airs."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Raven looked at Ella, running his fingers through her hair.

"Ella, remember I told you my mom's saying about loving who you love…"

"…And not what you love." Ella's eyes widened in realization. "So he and Christian…"

"Before you get any more ideas, we should talk to Mo for more details."

Mo ran up to his room as fast as he could, slamming the door behind him. He opened the windows to his room and let the smell of ocean fill the room. He sank down on his knees, panting heavily, his eyes blurry from the tears threatening to fall. He eventually got up and flopped back on his bed, staring at the ceiling but not really seeing it.

~*~*~Flashback~*~*~

"_Christian, what the hell was that? That was such a dick move." Auden yelled as the guys made their way up to their tower._

"_Yeah, I can't believe you would do something like that." Connor added, only to receive a death glare from Christian._

"_You know what, how about all of you just back off, okay? The challenge's over and it's in the past. I'm moving on from it and I'm not going to let it hold me back for the next challenge." Christian flatly said, grabbing his sleeping clothes._

"_Do you not hear yourself? That is the most heartless, selfish, and down-right douche-iest thing I've ever heard." Auden snapped. Mo put his hand on Auden's shoulder, clamping down on it to stop Auden from punching Christian._

"_Auden, just let it go-"_

"_Are you serious right now? 'Just let it go'? Mo, did you not see what he did tonight?"_

"_I saw it and Christian's right; this challenge is over but there is another one coming up that we need to think about."_

"_I don't need you to defend me, Mo. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Christian snapped, glaring at Mo._

"_Hey, lay off Mo, okay? He's just trying to be nice." Leo defended, glaring at Christian._

"_Leo, I don't mind. Let's just go to sleep."_

"_Yeah, I'm just exhausted." Derick mentioned, flopping on his bed._

"_How was the meal?"_

"_The food? Amazing. Overall… Awkward…" Mo looked confused then Derick sighed. "I had to share the meal with Grace."_

"_Oh. Yeah. That's gotta be real awkward." Mo said, feeling guilty for breaking them up in the first place._

"_Tell me about it. I can't believe they brought her back."_

"_Well don't get distracted by her again. She probably won't be so easy if you're up against each other again. You need to be sure to win even if she's you're ex." Christian said._

"_Sure, just like what you did to Ella, right?"_

"_Auden, enough is enough! Just go to bed already!" Mo shouted, pushing Auden onto his bed. Everyone was silent and stared at Mo. "What the hell are you all looking at? Go to bed, we have more important things to worry about." Mo shouted, grabbing his shower stuff and heading out of the room. The bathrooms were bellow the sleeping floor and had several stalls and sinks with blue tiled walls. In each stall was a gray shower curtain for the actual shower and a seat just outside the shower to change with enough room to not be seen by people. Mo took his clothes off and turned the water on to scalding hot. Once the steam began to rise, Mo angrily punched the wall and let out a frustrated yell._

Dammit, why'd I have to lose my cool like that? Now they're gonna think something's wrong with me._ Mo thought as he let the water run down his body, occasionally rubbing his bruised fist. He finished his shower in ten minutes and was in the process of drying himself when he heard someone enter the shower room._

_He wrapped his towel around his waist, grabbed his clothes and was ready to wait till the person left until he heard, "Mo, I know you're still down here. I want to talk to you." Mo stepped out of the stall and saw Christian standing in front of the door._

"_What do you want to talk about?" Mo asked, trying to be nonchalant about the fact he was still in a towel and Christian had a steady gaze on him, flickering back and force from Mo's body and face._

"_Don't try and act all heroic the next time someone wants to yell at me. I don't need you defending me." Christian said, looking away from him, which caused Mo to raise his eyebrow._

"_Who says I was doing anything of the sort? I was just trying to get everyone to bed. The last thing we need is to have everyone tired because all they wanted to do was stay up and argue." Mo responded, leaning against the wall with an amused look on his face._

"_Yeah, and shoving Auden on his bed was just one of your many moments of leadership, right?" Christian scoffed, smirking at Mo's glare._

"_Seriously dude, what is your problem? Can't you just be glad that no one is bothering you about what happened tonight?"_

"_Does it bother you?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_What happened tonight, with me and Ella?"_

"_Christian-"_

"_What would you do?" Mo looked confused at Christian, who sighed and added, "Who would you step on to guarantee your life-long dream came true? You said you would step down if it meant I could go to the school of my dreams. Do you still feel the same way after at happened tonight?"_

"_Honestly, I don't know how I feel about it. On one hand, Cherry meant for that grail to go to Ella and you grabbed it before she could get it. Technically, it should have been you that went home instead of Ella, which puts you at odds with the others. But on the other hand, Cherry should have thought about handing the grail to Ella instead of tossing it. Once that grail left her hands, it was anyone's game. I mean, suppose the grail didn't even reach Ella when Cherry tossed it? I think it would have been a different matter to the others if it fell on the floor since you would then have the chance to grab it. But since you jumped in front of Ella before it fell, everyone perceives your actions as foul play."_

"_And you don't think it is?"_

"_Maybe, I don't know; I still wish it turn out like it did. Listen; let's not focus on what happened tonight. The challenge's over, you're still in the game, and there's another challenge tomorrow." Mo said as he stepped into his boxers and pulled them up under the towel. He then proceeded to grab the rest of his clothes and leave the bathroom when Christian grabbed his wrist._

"_What happened to your hand?" Christian asked as he looked at Mo's bruised knuckles._

"_Punching walls is better than punching people. At least you know they won't punch you back."_

"_You should ice it."_

"_Don't worry about me. I'll heal." A silence fell over the room and Christian was still holding Mo's wrist. "Well… I'll leave you alone so you can wash and stuff. Goodnight." Mo said, pulling his hand away and headed for the door._

"_Thank you." He stopped, and looked at Christian._

"_What for?" Mo asked, grinning a bit as Christian groaned in frustration and Mo just laughed. "Relax, I'm just joking, but it is nice to be acknowledged." He added, smiling at Christian who began to grow a bit flushed._

"_Don't give me that look; people might think there's something going on between us."_

"_And who's to say there isn't?"_

"_You know what I mean, jackass."_

"_Whatever, Christian. Goodnight." Mo said, leaving the bathroom._

~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~

"Goddammit, why didn't I see it earlier?" Mo said aloud as tears started to fall down his face. He grabbed one of the many pillows and threw it at the wall. It created a satisfying crash when it hit the lamp. Mo merely rolled on his side, clutching another pillow to his chest, wishing it was a certain blue-eyed cynic.


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, here's chapter 4. I'm trying to write and update in time with JetJake and I hope you like it. Again, it's Mo-centric at times but I'm trying to include everyone. Not sure how I feel with this chapter but hopefully the next one is better. Again, I own nothing except Mo, Jennifer and some OCs.**

_**Chapter 4**_

Mo opened his eyes the second he felt the light warmth on his skin. The sun was barely raised but Mo had grown accustomed to waking up when the sun rose. He looked over at the digital clock which read 6:30 and groaned a bit. He detested the fact he would wake up everyday when the sun began to rise and would not fall asleep after it rose. He sat up in bed, stretched his arms above his head and headed into the bathroom.

He turned on the light and squinted a bit at the brightness. He forgot to take his contacts off last night so there was a dry sensation inside his eyelids. After carefully taking them off, wincing a bit while doing so, he took a good look at his appearance. His eyes were red and puffy and the right side of his face had small imprints from the pillow he was hugging last night. Mo rubbed his face, groaning in frustration as he stripped and stepped into his shower. As the water ran down his body, he thought about what was going on back in the game.

_Everyone's still sleeping unless Chris woke them up for a challenge. Everyone else usually sleeps till nine. I wish I didn't get eliminated so soon._ Mo thought, thinking about Christian, how he wanted to kiss him again and again after he had won the challenge. But now he was stuck at the five-star hotel while Christian still had the chance to go to his dream school. He slammed his right palm on the wall in front of him, the water running down the front of his head. Last night's events replayed in his head as he washed himself. Mainly about Cameron. When Cameron was still in the game, he seemed pretty cool but tackling Christian in the middle of the challenge wasn't the smartest move. Hearing that Cameron absolutely hated Christian made Mo wonder what Christian had done to him, but Mo was now worried about what Cameron would do if he knew why Christian helped him.

_I have a few hours before everyone else gets up. I'll probably see if they fixed the TV in the gym._ Mo thought as he got out of the shower.

* * *

><p>He ended up running on the treadmill for about an hour before he decided to go take another shower. He had changed into a black muscle shirt, red jersey shorts and red &amp; black Nike running shoes. His shirt was drenched in sweat, sticking to his six-pack and his hair matted down a bit in the front of his face. On his way to the stairs, he saw a familiar figure working behind the front desk and smiled a bit. "Morning Claire, how are you?" She looked up from her work, smiled brightly and practically ran to him.<p>

"Oh, Mo, I wasn't expecting to see anyone up except us staff. You know teenagers and all." Claire laughed at her own joke. Today, she was wearing a red long-sleeved Renaissance dress with a gold belt around her waist and gold trimming around on the dress. She also had a golden headpiece with a white train in the back, her hair curled.

"I've always been a morning person. Not that I like it, but I always seem to wake up when the sun rises and can't fall back asleep after that." Mo said, laughing a bit, pushing the front of his Mohawk off of his face. Claire laughed at that, staring longingly at his body.

"That's something. You finished working out?"

"Yeah, I needed to do something to distract myself with while everyone else is still sleeping." Suddenly, Claire moved closer to Mo's body and began to run her right hand up and down his torso, particularly his stomach. "Um… Claire what are you doing?" Mo asked, feeling flushed and slightly uncomfortable with Claire's dazed expression.

"Shh, don't ruin the moment."

"But-"

"God, you're so firm and hot." She muttered, circling his right pectoral muscle. Mo tried to grab her wrist but she smacked his hand away with her free hand.

"Can you please stop?"

"Not for another minute or two… or five… maybe ten." Claire whispered, practically salivating as continued to stroke Mo's body.

"Isn't this… I don't know… illegal?" Mo tried again to dislodge Claire but she was surprisingly strong and he didn't really want to hurt her.

"Mo, you're eighteen, turning nineteen in two and a half months. I recently turned twenty. This is no way illegal."

"How did you-"

"You are so much hunkier in person than on TV."

"Claire, please stop." Mo firmly stated, grabbing both her wrists and held them at arms' length. Claire snapped out of her stupor and blushed.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry about that. I just couldn't resist."

"It's fine but, please, try not to let it happen again."

"No guarantee but I can at least warn you when I do it again."

"Fair enough. When's breakfast? I want to shower before I see everyone again."

"We usually serve it around 9. If you have anything else you want to ask, go ahead."

"Awesome. Listen, I was wondering-"

"Yes, I want to have loud, dirty sex with you."

"Wha-Claire, that's not my question."

"Opps, sorry about that. You were saying?"

"I was wondering if there was a laptop I could use, you know to re-watch the episodes."

"We have laptops for everyone in the center desk drawer, charger included."

"Thanks. Well, I better get going. If I need anything, I'll ask you, kay?" Mo said, heading to the staircase.

"Alright. Bye Mo. And if you ever need anything, my room is 314 and I keep it unlocked after 9."

"Umm… thanks for telling me that. I'm gonna go, bye." Mo awkwardly said, waving a bit at Claire before getting inside the staircase. Hell, he practically ran for his life till he got to the third floor.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on his door after he finished his shower. Mo was dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt with the "RENT" logo on the front. He opened the door to see Raven at his door.<p>

"Mornin' Mo. I wanted to let you know breakfast is in a couple of minutes."

"Yeah, Claire told me. Let me get my shoes on and I'll follow you down."

"Great. Let me get Ella and I'll meet you by the staircase." Raven said, walking down the hall. Mo got his shoes on, grabbed his room key, and left his room.

* * *

><p>Connor, Roxie, Prim, Ace and Dayna were already there when Ella, Raven and Mo came down. They were seated by the breakfast buffet with food on their plates already. One by one, the other ex-contestants came down for breakfast, grabbed food from the buffet, and sat themselves down to eat. Claire entered the room with a bright smile on her face and a Starbucks coffee cup in her hand.<p>

"Hi everyone, hope everyone slept well last night. I have a few quick announcements to make before you guys go off to do your own thing. If everyone hasn't noticed yet, it's incredibly crappy outside so the pool's closed as well as the hot tub. Fortunately, we got the game room fixed up so you can hang out there. We got a few new lounge sofas and set up a few game systems so you're not cramped in your rooms playing with each other. Please refrain from venting your frustrations on the machines if you lose or something. Back in Total Drama Amusement Park, one of the ex-competitors broke the RockBand machines and the producers have yet to replace it."

"You know, for a five-star resort, you could at least put some effort in fixing things here." Ace commented, causing Claire to roll her eyes.

"Oh please, you have no idea what I've had to do to keep this place going so shut your pie-hole and take a number." Ace scowled at her but Claire continued as if Ace didn't interrupt her. In three days, we're going to have a family/friend visit for the top 6 contestants. They will be living at the hotel for a few days. Now, you're allowed to do what you want but you all need to be here for dinner since the producers want to entertain them. The producers have also decided to record the performances and air them as a separate episode, like the Playa de Loser episode back during the first season. We're getting two bands, one for the singer we hired and the other being The Bohemians as a special request." At that last comment, Mo choked a bit on his coffee and spit it out onto the table.

"Wait, what?" Mo asked as he coughed a bit as he wiped coffee remains off his face and shirt.

"Who the hell are the bohemians?" Gunpowder asked, Nile shrugging in reply.

"I've never heard of them before. I wonder if they're any good." Stella commented and Dayna murmured in agreement.

"Claire, were you planning to tell me that my band would be playing in three days?" Mo asked, finally speaking normally. Everyone else began to talk amongst themselves at the newest discovery.

"Now. Besides, even if you were still in the game, which is what the producers originally thought, you would've still come here to play and then go back afterwards."

"Don't you think you could've given me a heads up so I could get some practicing in?"

"This is your heads up. Chris wanted to wait till they arrived and just 'throw you to the lions'. His words, not mine. Anyway, back to business. We're up to the top nine as of today. In about two weeks, you'll be back for the final two challenge. Oh my God, I'm gonna miss you guys." Claire gushed, causing everyone to look confused.

"Seriously, only two weeks left? What happened to the two weeks between episodes?"

"After the top ten, all the challenges are back to back to finish the show. The airing time is still the same but there's most likely not going to be anymore theatre airing." Mo solemnly said, taking a deep swing of his coffee and going back to the buffet for a refill.

"How do you know that?" Mitchie asked.

"Are you seriously asking that question? Mo's a veteran here, remember dumbass?" Nyx sneered, only to quickly apologize when Santos glared at him.

"Well I said this before but I'm saying it again. I'm having a party at my place after the show is over so if you're free, New York is where it's at." Stella said, causing everyone to talk excitedly amongst them. Mo, however, just sat where he was, frowning deeply as he drank his coffee.

_Only two weeks left and then I'll most likely never see any of these guys again, including Christian. I mean, sure he got accepted to a school in LA but unless he wins this he will probably stay home and never make it out west. Oh who am I kidding? He'll probably never want to see me again after all this; he didn't even kiss back before I left the game. He's probably got a boyfriend back home, someone who goes to the gym everyday and is much more attractive than me._ Mo's train of thought was interrupted when he kept hearing his name being called.

"Are you okay Mo?"

"Yeah, just a little tired and overwhelmed from last night. I'm fine now." Mo replied, smiling a bit. Raven took a deep breath and moved in closer to Mo's head.

"Listen, after you left, Cameron went a little ballistic."

"What do you-"

"Mornin' Mo, Raven." Raven and Mo froze at Cameron's voice. He was smiling at Mo but it looked snide and fake.

"Hey Cameron, what's up?"

"Oh nothing much. Checked the weather report and it looks like a serious storm. No chance of going outside."

"Really? That sucks. I was looking for to using the hot tub." Mo mused, taking a bite of his stack of pancakes.

"So what are your plans for today?"

"I was probably going to watch the rest of the episodes but with the whole performing gig, I need to talk to my band mates and make a setlist."

"That sounds like fun. Not. How about we watch the episodes in my room? I've got tons of junk food and I'd love to hear your opinion about the whole thing."

"Listen Cameron, this performance is really important and will take up most of my time. If I don't take care of it now, the whole thing will be shitty. I don't really need to watch the stuff I've already gone through. If anything, I'll watch them after the family/friend visit."

"I suppose you could do that but aren't you the least bit curious in what will happen?"

"What are you talking about Cameron?" Mo asked, getting more and more annoyed with Cameron. His hand itched to get the switchblade he kept in his back pocket but tried to remain calm.

"I mean if you watch the episodes, you'll see how people have been treating each other, basic character traits. Imagine how some have been underestimated, belittled by their other teammates. It would be amusing to predict what they will do to get even."

"Hey Cameron, you need to back off a bit, okay?" Raven growled, tightening the grip on his fork. Cameron glared but Raven continued. "Dude, we get you're still pissed at Christian. It was understandable the first week. We're down to the final nine and you're still ranting about it. If I remember correctly, you left the show, saying how the whole thing was getting old. If it is old news, just let it go."

"Why don't you mind your own business, Raven? Besides, I despise Christian for more than just getting me voted out." Cameron looked back at Mo and said, "If you want the truth, watch the episodes before the next person shows up. You won't know who they really are until you see them when they think no one else is looking." With that, Cameron stormed out of the hall. Once Cameron was gone, Mo started to breathe normally and ran his free hand through his Mohawk. Raven let his fork go with a clatter as it hit the table.

"Listen Mo, don't let Cameron get to you. He's just trying to get attention." Raven said, picking his fork up again and started eating. Mo sighed and began eating again as well.

"I appreciate what you're doing, Raven. I really do. But promise me that the next time Cameron starts acting like a major prick, let me handle it, okay? I've stood up against guys like him before, some worse than Cameron."

"But-"

"I'm not saying I want you to stop supporting me, just let me get a few hits in first, right?"

"Sure Mo. So what are you going to do now?" Mo took a swig of his coffee and sighed.

"I was serious about preparing a setlist so I'm gonna start brainstorming and send the ideas to my band. I might even right a new song and play it solo. Maybe I'll use the song I wrote for the last challenge."

"No spoilers, we're gonna see it tonight."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Ella found the Movies on Demand on her TV so she's insisting on watching Titanic."

"Shit, that's tough Raven. Good luck with that."

"I know, right? That's like two and a half hours of torture."

"I think it's three and a half hours."

"…Fuck."

"Well, good luck and hopefully she isn't the type to sing Celine Deion at the end."

"Don't remind me. Ugh." Mo smiled at Raven's reaction and finished eating.

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised we're still having these screenings. Doesn't it take at least a few days before they have an episode ready?" Ella asked as the trio sat down in the theater.<p>

"Maybe, or they're trying to get as many reactions out of us for a Playa de Loser episode." Mo commented, leaning back into the seat.

"Seriously Mo, you look like shit. What did you do after breakfast?" Raven asked.

The day passed slowly for Mo. He spent most of the day planning out a setlist for two separate days and brainstorming for a new song. Unfortunately, it involved tons of crumpled pages and empty coffee cups. Every time he thought he had a melody, it would slip away and he'd be back to square one. Whenever he figured out lyrics that might work, it would never make sense when added with music. In other words, writer's block sucked.

The only recurring thought in Mo's head was what would happen when he saw Christian again. The further away his mind went from music, the more he thought about the blue-eyed cynic. Even though everyone seemed to hate Christian, Mo had seen something more in Christian that made him want to hold the cynic close to his heart.

"Just work, didn't feel like sleeping." Mo replied, cracking his neck a bit before resettling himself. The episode started and Mo zoned out again. He vaguely heard what was going on on-screen but kept stealing glances at Stella, who sat in next row over. When Christian began to dance, he smiled, remembering how Christian looked so natural when he danced. _And his voice certainly was something else too._ Mo thought, shuddering at the memory of Christian singing and how he started to get hard after listening to the blonde. Suddenly he felt the room constricting around him so he got up and left the theater to get some air.

"Mo, wait!" Mo stopped by the pool as he heard Stella running up to him.

"What is it Stella?" Mo asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he looked at her.

"Did he really care that much about me?"

"Of course he did. He wanted you to notice him so badly he took advice from Derick."

"Yeah, I know about that. I saw the episode but I thought it was just a crush, puppy love really."

"You didn't see it in the episode but he was really upset about losing you. I know he's trying to show everyone he's over you but every night I heard him crying." Mo paused, realized how wimpy it sounded and added, "Wait, not like full out sobbing but loud enough for me to hear sniffles."

"Oh God, I know some friends call me a Heartbreaker, but I've never hurt anyone like this."

"Listen, Stella, don't think about it. You said it yourself, you weren't interested in him. You fell for the 'tall, attractive musician who's really nice and talented' not his 'girl-awkward younger best friend'." Mo said, feeling annoyed at the conversation and hoped it was going to be over soon.

"I know but I can't help wondering now since I got here."

"Really? Ever since you got here? Not after watching Leo performing that poem for you? Tell me Stella, if he didn't perform that poem, would we be having this conversation? Hell, if I wrote a love song for you, dedicated it to you for the whole world to know, and sang it for you, would you still be thinking about Leo?" Mo asked, anger bubbling inside him. Leo was like a little brother to Mo and family meant something to him. He was stunned when Stella slapped him across the face, the sting fading slowly.

"Don't you dare say I don't care about Leo! He's a sweet guy in his own way and I still think about him. I think about how he's doing, if he was hurt in a challenge, if someone else notices him. I want him to find someone who will love him because God knows everyone deserves to find happiness with someone they love and he deserves someone other than me."

"And so you think he will ever stop loving you? I've fallen in love, too, twice. I loved Fiona, before she got involved with drugs and before she threatened to kill me. I loved Jennifer through RENT and our time on Total Drama High School. While I know I will never love them the same way I did at this point in time ever again, I will never forget how much I loved them because they were my first loves, which is something much more than "just a crush" and I know Leo will always remember his love and loss because that's what love is, especially first love." Stella just stared in shock as Mo finished speaking, taking in his words. When she snapped out of her stupor, she smiled and chuckled a bit.

"Wow, you really are the perfect guy. Who would have thought a handsome, talented, funny guy was also a super romantic? Why are all the decent guys gay?" Mo chuckled a bit and soon both were full out laughing. When they finally calmed down, Stella said, "I'm sorry for slapping you."

"I'll heal. But Stella, are you going to treat Leo differently if he ends up here?"

"I don't know but I think I might want to give him a chance, you know? Who knows, maybe something will happen."

"Just be gentle with him. He's like the brother I never had and family is really important to me." Stella smiled and nodded. "We should head back; the episode should be finished now."

* * *

><p>"Guys, you missed the best part of the episode. Belle totally rocked at that mechanical bull." Ella excitedly said when Mo and Stella returned.<p>

"It's fine. Besides, it was much more entertaining to see her fly like right at me afterwards." Mo replied, smiling at the memory of Belle and Auden arguing.

"Seriously Kieran? Why would you waste a half hour staring at Chris?"

"Shut the hell up Nyx. Besides, my name is Connor you jerk."

"Whatever man, I just can't believe your only talent was to be a non-blinking freak."

"Leave him alone, Nyx. Why do you need to be such an asshole?"

"It's so obvious, Roxie. He's trying to compensate for his itty-bitty dick."

"Fuck off Prim, no one was talking to you."

"I really liked your song, Mo. It was so funny and accurate I practically peed myself."

"Thanks Nile. A little TMI, but that was really nice to hear. Too bad it didn't win me the competition." Mo said, smiling at her.

"Oh my God, Leo's poem was so beautiful. I wish a guy would write something like that for me." Dayna cooed, sighing deeply. Stella shifted her feet uncomfortably, and Mo could only look at her in sympathy.

"I wonder what happed to today's challenge; no one's here yet." Everyone began to talk after Gunpowder's comment.

"Yeah, it's so weird that no one's here yet. I hope they didn't crash on their way out here." Mitchie said and Ace scoffed at that.

"I highly doubt they had a challenge today; it's been raining all day."

"They could've had an indoor challenge like the maze and torture challenge." Ella commented and Dayna shuddered.

"Ugh, don't remind me of that challenge. Just the thought of that wheel makes me sick."

"I can't believe Christian could dance. He was really good." Prim said.

"I know, right?" Nile said, disbelief etched on her face.

"Plus he has a really nice voice." Roxie added.

"Yeah, never would've expected to see someone like Christian to be good at anything other than to be a manipulative bastard." Gunpowder snarked, causing Mo to frown.

"Guys, just lay off on Christian, okay? Are you seriously going to hold a grudge against him after you're already eliminated? Besides, that's just plain cruel to say Christian's not special; you don't even know him."

"Oh, and you do? Mo, why are you defending him? He's an asshole. I mean, look what he did to Ella-"

"Yeah, I saw it but that's been the only time he's done something like that. He's never cheated in challenges and he never would to anyone after what happened to Ella. He works really hard in challenges to stay in the game." Mo answered, cutting Cameron off.

"Do you even hear yourself? Have you seen any of the episodes? He's the reason why Gunpowder and Raven are out. He's the reason I'm out."

"You brought that on yourself, Cameron. You didn't need to attack Christian in the middle of a challenge. If you had beef with Christian, you should've handled it when we were finished with the challenge."

"You know what I don't get? You're a nice guy, everyone likes you and suddenly you're all chummy with Christian? If he had the chance, he would've used you in order to stay in the game."

"Yeah, well he didn't. In case you forgot, he let me take that grail in the staircase."

"Which brings me back to my question: why would he do that? What makes you so frigging special?"

"I don't know, Cameron! I don't know what goes on in his head. But what I do know is that there's more to Christian than meets the eye if you would just take the time to get to know him. If you've got a problem with him after all this time, let it go. If you touch him or attack him, I will not hesitate to kick your ass." And with that Mo stormed out of the theatre and the weather matched the atmosphere left in the theatre.


	7. Chapter 5

_**Another chapter here. Again, I don't own anything, this is based off of JetJake's Total Drama Kingdom, this is a slash fic… I don't think I'm forgetting anything. Oh, and please continue to read JetJake's story. Just cause your character's eliminated, doesn't mean they won't appear again. Just read, review, and enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5<strong>_

"Hey Mo, how'd you sleep last night?" Raven asked as he walked down the stairs with Mo.

"Not much. I think I overdid it on the coffee yesterday. By the time I was ready to fall asleep, the sun rises and then I can't sleep." He certainly looked like hell; dark rings, red eyes, and his Mohawk laid flat.

"You're a morning person?"

"I think of it more like an internal alarm clock that won't leave me alone. When the sun's up, I'm up no matter how late I've been up."

"That blows. I'm more of a night owl myself." When they reached the breakfast hall, Ella ran up to them.

"Guys, Derick was voted out last night."

"How do you know that? He never showed up yesterday."

"Turns out they had a late night challenge and got here a few hours ago."

"Oh wow, that's just great." Mo groaned, feeling even worse. Raven looked confused and Ella rolled her eyes.

"Rave, Mo's the one who convinced Grace to dump Derick, who doesn't know why she dumped him in the first place."

"Gee, thanks Ella."

"Oh shit, I forgot about that. What are you gonna do Mo?" Mo sighed as the three entered the breakfast hall. Everyone else was seated with food. Mo scanned the tables and found Derick sitting by himself at the far end of the room from the buffet.

"I need to talk to him before he watches the episodes. It would be awful for him to find out through them. I'll meet up with you guys later, 'kay?" Mo said. Ella and Raven nodded and headed for the buffet. Mo took a deep breath and headed over to Derick's table and sat in front of him. "Hey Derick." Derick looked up from his plate and made a small grunt of acknowledgment. "So when did you get in?"

"About a few hours ago but so far everyone's avoided me."

"Well a lot of these guys are pretty oblivious without their coffees so don't take it personally."

"So how have you been?"

"Okay I guess. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Same here. Well, my excuse was Chris' late night challenge. At least they were nice enough to let me sleep for after the elimination."

"How was Christian?"

"He never talked about you since you left if that's what you're asking. Hell, I didn't even know he was gay." Mo flinched and sighed.

"Oh. Okay. That's fine. I mean, why would he talk about me? It's not like we were dating or anything like that, right? He's probably got someone back home anyway. Either way, I doubt he would be dwelling much about what happened during that challenge. Like he said, the challenge is over and he won't let it hold him back." Mo said, rambling a bit as he brushed his hand through his hair. Derick's face softened and sighed.

"Just cause he didn't talk to me about you doesn't mean he wasn't affected by you. He's been acting differently since you kissed him. I mean, every time I tried to talk to him about the Frog Prince challenge, he changes the subject."

"Oh. How's Leo?"

"He misses you man. I mean, you and he were really tight. I honestly think we could've been friends if I didn't get eliminated last night."

"I feel awful. I keep thinking he's all by himself out there."

"I think he'll be fine. He's got _Auden_ and _Grace _to watch his back now." Derick hissed with such venom in his voice that Mo winced out of guilt.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since they got back, it's disgusting to watch them. You know what they were doing last night? They start making out while we're hiding from the Headless Horseman right in front of me. And you know what pisses me off more? The reason I got voted off was 'cause _'I was making Grace uncomfortable while she and Auden are shoving their makeout sessions in everyone's faces.'_"

"I-I-I don't know what to say…"

"And you know what pisses me off the most? I thought Grace and I had something special. She's the nicest girls I've ever been with and decides she wants nothing to do with me. And then she has the gall to get with Auden as soon as they're back in. God, she's such a goddamn slut." At this, Mo narrowed his eyes and glared at Derick.

"That's uncalled for Derick. Grace is a great girl; don't forget that you yourself said she was the nicest girl you've ever been with. You have no reason to call her that."

"Oh please, remember the first challenge? She let Cameron win 'cause she thought he was her 'Prince Charming' and tried to kiss him. She's obviously looking for as many fuck buddies as she can before the show's done. Who knows how many guys she slept with while she was here?" Mo stood up abruptly, knocking his chair over.

"That's it, I'm leaving."

"What, you think I'm wrong?"

"I was always told to respect women no matter what. I'm disgusted with how you treat women, especially now. When you've calmed down, we'll talk again." Mo said, leaving Derick by himself. Derick grumbled to himself as he stabbed at his breakfast.

"Hey Derick, everything okay?"

"Oh, hi Cameron. Just a little tired."

"Yeah, you got in a few hours ago, right?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, wanna come up to my room later and catch up on the episodes before tonight? I think you'll find things very interesting."

"I don't know man…"

"Trust me, all your problems will be answered by watching them."

"Well, okay. Why not?"

"That's great. So, tell me about Christian…"

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Mo wandered the halls of the hotel. He was still mad at Derick and finished up the setlists that he quickly became bored. The idea of watching the episodes didn't sound appealing and he still thought about Christian. <em>It's like I'm repeating myself when I got eliminated the first time. At least I spent that time with Jen talking about each other. I wish I knew more.<em> He saw Claire working at the lobby desk and an idea popped into his head.

"Claire, can you do me a favor?" Claire opened her mouth as Mo added, "No, I'm not asking to have sex with you or anything of a sexual nature."

"Fine. What's up?"

"How do you guys know who comes here? You know, after they're eliminated?"

"They usually call us after elimination. While you guys are travelling from the castle to here, we give the rooms some fresh sheets and leave the door open with the latch open."

"So you basically have access to everyone's room?"

"Yeah, I have the master key. Why? Are you planning on some kind of sneak attack plot that you need my help with?"

"Would you do me a favor?"

"That depends, what are you willing to do for me? I mean, breaking into someone's room could get me in trouble."

"I know, but does it count if that person isn't here yet? I promise that I'm not going to touch anything, I just want to look around."

"Whose room do you want? Is it a guy or a girl? Probably a guy. Leo's like a little brother to you, so that's kinda gross since he's also, like, fourteen. Derick is totally straight unless he flirts with the girls constantly to hide his sexuality, which, again, is unlikely. Auden is hunky but you guys have only been in five episodes together and you hardly talked except for when he came back. Wait, is it Christian?"

"If I say yes, will you please stop for a second and breathe? You started turning bright red."

"It's Christian?"

"Yeah. I thought you knew what happened in my episode."

"Wait, what happened yesterday?"

"Look, would you just let into the room for a few minutes? I promise I'm not going to touch anything; I just want to see what he likes since you guys prep our rooms with our stuff." Claire was silent and seemed to be staring at something not there. Mo waved his hand in front of her face but she still was frozen. "Claire, please say something. Your silence is really scaring me now. Listen, if me being gay bothers you-" Claire cut him off with an ear-piercing squeal as she hugged him.

"Oh my God, I knew it! It's like I have ESP or something. Oh my God, I have to tweet this." She quickly said as she let go of Mo to pull out her iPhone.

"Claire, what are you-"

"_Dear ChrisMo fans, it's officially cannon! Got confirmed by Mo himself. For all the dets, stay tuned for Frog Prick._"

"Seriously, Frog Prick? Who comes up with these names?"

"Oh my God, I need to update my tumblr. Finally I can put out those gifs I made."

"Wait, Claire. Stop." Mo said, gripping Claire by her shoulders. "Claire, can you tell me what you're talking about 'cause I'm kinda lost right now."

"Well not only am I a die-hard Mo-fan, Motain is my OTP."

"What do ChrisMo and OTP mean?"

"Originally, ChrisMo was the couple name for you and Chris from TDHS-"

"Oh god, that's disgusting. Wait, I didn't even come out till after Total Drama High School."

"Doesn't matter; fangirls can never be wavered. But when the season started again, the couple name was changed to Chrizart and now this season, ChrisMo is the biggest slash fanon couple out there and it's officially cannon."

"And 'ChrisMo' is me and Christian?"

"Now you're getting it. And OTP means 'One True Pair'. Seriously, it's the most popular fanon-turned-cannon couple out there, other than Connie, Graden and Derice."

"Wait, what?"

"Connor and Roxie, Grace and Auden, and Derick and Grace. Duh."

"Oh. Okay, I guess. So you'll let me into Christian's room for a bit?"

"Of course. Follow me."

* * *

><p>"Alright, here you go. Just shut the door behind you when you're done, kay?"<p>

"Thanks Claire, this means a lot to me."

"No problem. Just remember that you now owe me and I may want to cash it in sometime before you leave." With a sly wink, Claire left Mo alone in the doorway to Christian's room. Mo took a deep breath and stepped inside the room. He flipped the light switch on and wasn't terribly surprised with what he saw.

The room had the same layout as Mo's except with black & purple sheets and pillows with red trimmings. Posters of Hollywood Undead, Ke$ha, Green Day's "American Idiot", All-American Rejects, Boys Like Girls, and Lady Gaga covered the walls in addition to tear-out magazine posters of American tuner cars. Mo recognized some of them as Saturns or Chevrolets but didn't know enough about cars to understand the significant differences. There was an Xbox 360 set up and several copies of Forza Motorsport on the desk. What surprised Mo the most were the many DVDs & CDs of Hairspray, the original movie, the Broadway musical, and the 2007 movie. The only personal piece was the picture frame on the bedside table of what Mo guessed to be Christian's parents. He also observed the obvious tear marks that stained the glass. Suddenly, Mo felt sick in his stomach.

_Christ, it's like I know more about him by breaking into his room than all our conversations back at the castle._ Mo thought sadly. As he was about to leave, he glanced at the door that connected their rooms. After a period of debating, he finally undid the lock on the door and left the room. _What Claire doesn't know won't hurt her._

* * *

><p>Mo spent the rest of the day at the pool with the other ex-contestants. The only ones who weren't there were Cameron and Derick. They were in the middle of a water polo game when they noticed the latest ex-competitor.<p>

"Bell! Oh my god!" Ella squealed, getting out of the water and hugging her best friend. Bell let out a squeal too as they both smiled. Raven and Mo got out of the pool and greeted Bell and the others followed.

"Hey guys, did ya miss me much?"

"It's good to see you again, Bell. Too bad you got voted out." Mo said, smiling and Bell huffed in exasperation.

"I know, right? And it was so unfair. They voted me out 'cause I wanted to go with Cherry's plan to get rid of the guys."

"Bell, I would expect you of all people not to trust Cherry." Roxie said, looking confused.

"I don't, but hey, if you were able to guarantee yourselves a spot in the top five, wouldn't you do it?"

"I guess."

"You bastard! You fucking asshole!" Mo turned his head only to get a fist to the jaw. He fell to his side, slightly dazed and soon got a kick in the stomach.

"Derick, what the hell, man? Leave him alone." Nyx said but Derick ignored him.

"Oh sure, get on everyone's good side so you can sweep up their girls too." When the second kick came, Mo grabbed Derick's ankle and pulled him to the ground. Mo quickly moved on top of Derick, using his weight to hold down Derick's legs while he tried to hold Derick's hands down.

"Derick, calm down."

"Calm down? I'm not gonna calm down! I know what you did and I'm gonna kill you for it."

"Derick, please stop. You're gonna hurt yourself."

"Security! We have a situation at the pool deck. Please send for backup!"

"Why would you do that to me? I thought you were a great guy, helping me get over Grace when you're the fucking reason why she left me!"

"Derick, I am so sorry. I didn't think she would do that to you."

"Why was it any of your goddamn business? What was your angle, huh? Did you also want to get in her pants?"

"Derick, I never meant to hurt anyone. No, I did not and do no have any desire to get together with Grace. I was trying to protect her."

"Protect her from what?"

"Protect her from you!" Mo shouted, his patience finally snapping. "You, with your disrespect for women. You, who thinks with his dick most of the time. And you know what? I'm proud of Grace for dumping you before had to deal with your abuse." Derick let out an angry yell and bit Mo's arm. Mo let go of Derick, who punched Mo in the face again. Soon Derick was on top of Mo, laying punch after punch on Mo's face. Blood soon covered most of Mo's face and Mo continued to try and gain control.

"Derick, get off of him! You're going to seriously hurt him." Raven yelled, running in to get Derick off. Cameron grabbed his arm and tried to keep him away.

"Leave them alone, this was bound to happen. Don't get involved in something you don't need to." Cameron said.

"Are you fucking nuts? Derick's gonna kill Mo and you want me to let him? Mo's my friend, Cameron. Let me go!" Raven yelled, only to get punched by Cameron as he fell to the ground. Ella screamed and Bell jumped on Cameron's back and started hitting him.

"Don't get involved my ass! You've got some nerve to punch Raven." Bell yelled, pulling at Cameron's hair.

"Let go of me you country hick!"

"Oh hell no. You did not just call me a hick." Bell screamed, punching harder than before. Raven got back up and immediately ran at Derick and pulled him off of Mo.

"Derick, just calm down." Raven said, trapping Derick's arms behind his back.

"Let me at him. I'm gonna kill that bastard." Derick yelled, trying to break free of Raven's hold. Nyx joined in the fight by giving Derick a punch in the stomach.

"Nyx! Don't hurt him." Mo said but Nyx continued to hit Derick. Soon ten security guards appeared and started separating people. Nyx and Derick fought back against the security guards and Bell continued to kick and scream.

"ENOUGH OF THIS BULLSHIT AND STOP FIGHTING!" Everyone froze and was silent after Claire yelled at the top of her lungs. She took a deep breath and continued, "Obviously there's a zero-tolerance policy for violence while you're staying here. I'm very disappointed in you guys. Now, Derick, Mo, Cameron, Nyx, Bell, and Raven, you are to go straight to your rooms and remain there till breakfast tomorrow. No ifs, ands, or buts. You will not watch the episode airing tonight and you will have game room privileges removed for three days. You will not be allowed in the same room as each other. Trust me, we'll know if you are. You all will cool down and stop the fighting or so help me, I will send all of you back to Chris so he can test challenges on you and basically, you will be his bitches. Do I make myself clear?" Everyone slowly nodded. Clearly, Pissed-Off-Claire was much scarier than Fangirl-Claire. "Good. Now get out of my sight. Everyone else, continue on and the airing will be in another hour."


	8. Chapter 6

**Okay, I'm back. I've been busy with work so I'm finally catching up. Yes, I know TDK is officially over so what I'm planning to do is stick with the family reunion episode and then jump to the finale. I don't own the Total Drama series nor TDK. I only own a handful of characters, some who you'll meet in this chapter. Enjoy and please review.**

_**Chapter 6**_

"Morning Mo. Oh wow, you look like hell." Claire commented when Mo opened his door. After the medics helped him get to his room, he was all bandaged up. Fortunately, Derick didn't any serious damage but Mo sported a black eye and a bandage over the bridge of his nose. They gave him some painkillers and then left. Mo was still dressed in the clothes from the night before and looked exhausted.

"Really, I didn't realize that black eyes weren't in. Any other helpful hints you want to give?" Mo asked, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

"I was just saying Derick really did a number on you. I'm just glad that those injuries won't last long, maybe a week or two." Claire responded and Mo sighed.

"Sorry for snapping at you. What's up? Am I allowed to go down for breakfast or am I still banned to my room?"

"Actually, I was going to take you to the hall where you'll be performing when the family visit challenge is over. I figured you might as well get a head start with your band and hang out with them instead of being around Derick."

"They're here now? That's great. Let me get changed and I'll be ready to go." Mo said, ready to close his door when Claire stopped him by pushing past him.

"You don't have to send me away. I still want to talk about what's going to happen today and tomorrow." She said, sitting on his bed. Mo sighed and the door behind him. He gathered his clothes and headed into the bathroom. "We won't be airing any episodes today or tomorrow because of the family visit. Don't ask why, I don't know why either. They should be arriving later tonight when the next loser gets here. In the meantime, you can practice with your band and you can go talk to the family members when they get here."

"Do you know which ones are coming?"

"We already invited everyone but I think whoever gets kicked out tonight, their guest is getting sent back."

"Isn't that kinda harsh? I mean, what if that person wants to talk to their guest?"

"Not allowed; it's against the rules. Again, don't ask. As for tomorrow, the guests will return after the challenge with the winner of that challenge as a special reward for winning on the family visit episode. You can hang out with them too and then they'll get sent back the next morning."

"Okay, that sounds cool. I hope Leo wins. I'd hate to see him lose at this point." Mo said, coming out of the bathroom and a red t-shirt with the words "The Bohemians San Diego 2011" on the front and black jeans. He put his converse on, grabbed his guitar and led Claire out of his room.

"Why didn't you fight back? Not saying that I approve of fighting, but you could've totally kicked his ass." Claire asked as they started heading down the stairs.

"I didn't want to hurt him. I get where he's coming from and I only wish I was the one to tell him about Grace. I mean, how did he know?"

"I think it was Cameron."

"What?"

"Well, he's been on your case ever since the Grail episode aired about Christian. And then Christian's closet friend ends up here. Obviously, he's going to try and get info on Christian through Derick. I think he showed Derick the episodes to get mad at you and hurt you in order to get back at you."

"But I don't get it. Why would he want to bother me?"

"Well, I think it was after he saw how you and Christian got along in the Grail episode; he wants to use you to take Christian down. As for why, not really clear but I think he's more than just getting him kicked out early." Claire answered, opening a door that lead to a very spacious dance hall with a medium sized staged already equipped with sound systems & instruments. He smiled when he saw his friends talking amongst themselves as they got their instruments out. "I'll leave you guys alone. I'll be at the front desk if you need me." Claire said, shutting the door behind her. Holly looked up and smiled broadly.

"Mo!" Holly shouted in glee and ran to give Mo a hug. Tim and Luis turned their heads and smiled as they also hugged their friend.

"Holly, Lu, Tim, it's great to see you guys."

"Same here, man." Tim said.

"Dude, what happened to your face?" Luis asked.

"I got into a fight with one of the guys last night. But it's fine; I'll heal."

"So are you still in? They mentioned pulling you out so we can play." Holly asked.

"Nah, I made it to the top ten and was kicked out during a sudden death challenge."

"That blows, man." Tim said, patting Mo's shoulder.

"Yeah, you totally could've won. I mean, you've done crazy shit before on this show. How'd you get booted?" Holly asked.

"It involved an all-against-one race and a frog suit. That's all I'm gonna say."

"Dude, they put you in a frog suit?" Luis asked.

"I never said that."

"But you're not denying it. Dude, that just sounds hilarious. Are there pictures?"

"Moving on, how have you guys been?"

"We've been good. Got a new song written and arrangements for 'We Found Love' and 'Last Friday Night'." Holly said. Mo could always depend on Holly to come up with new ideas for songs.

"Awesome. Not to sound rude or anything, but how are you guys here? Claire mentioned it was some kind of special request?"

"Really out of the blue if you ask me. We were practicing at Holly's and get a call from some chick who sounded like a hyperactive squirrel." Tim said.

"Sounds like Claire."

"Apparently, they're trying to get Ryan Lewis to appear on the show and they want him entertained." Luis added.

"Why would Ryan Lewis appear on a reality series?"

"Turns out that bitch Cherry's his oldest." Holly said, wrinkling her nose.

"Seriously? No wonder she's so snobby, stereotypically 'spoiled rich girl'."

"Anyway, they mentioned there's a big shot music producer coming too. Apparently, he's been following the show and is interested in meeting you and wants to hear us play." Tim finished.

"Dude, that's awesome. Any idea who it is?"

"They didn't give us a name, but apparently he works for Mercury Records."

"Seriously? Oh my God, if we got him to sign us, we'll be huge."

"Back to business, we need a set list for the next two days and we need to start like now." Holly said, causing Tim to groan.

"God, Holly, why do you always have to spoil our moments?"

"If we want this deal, Tim, we need to sound kickass and the only way that's gonna happen is if we rehearse."

"Okay guys, let me just run and get my guitar and we can start rehearsing. I'll ask Claire if we can set up in the ballroom."

"MO!" Suddenly Mo was tackled from the side and landed on his back. He looked up and immediately smiled.

"Jen! What are you doing here? What happened to Glee?" Mo asked, sitting up to give his best friend a hug. She looked the same but she was wearing a zebra striped tank top, neon yellow short shorts and black espadrilles with the ties wrapped around her calves.

"I'm here for you, you big dummy. They called me a month ago about appearing as your family from home. They worked out a deal with Ryan Murphy about letting me take time off from filming. Then they called me the day before I left and told me you were eliminated. They felt bad and said that if I wanted to, I could come anyway and also perform with the other band, which is like a mini symphony." Jennifer explained, both of them standing up and hugged again.

"Jen, that's amazing. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Angel. So dish the dirt, who is he?" Jennifer asked giving Mo a smirk and Mo blushed a bit.

"What are you talking about? The Frog Prick doesn't air for another month or so."

"Seriously, who comes up with these episode names? They sound ridiculous." Luis asked, unable to hold back the fit of giggles.

"That's what I said."

"Honey, you don't think that performing was the only reason they wanted me here, do you? According to that phone call, you got a little frisky with another competitor, a male competitor, and they want me to 'inspect the fresh meat'."

"Seriously, that's the only reason you're here?"

"Hey, would you pass up a free plane trip to stay in a five-star hotel, also for free, perform for a bunch of people including a big music producer and check out who's trying to bag your best friend? I wouldn't pass this up for anything. So who is he? Is it that country boy? I saw how close you two were during the Grail challenge and while he's totally smexy, I'm 100% sure he's straight."

"Of course it's not Auden, he's with me most of the time 'cause he wanted advice about coming back in the middle of the game. Besides, I think him and Grace got together when I left."

"Is it that barefoot kid that's been attached to your hip since the beginning? Sweetie, what have I told you about jailbait?"

"Oh my God, Jen, that's gross. Leo's like my best friend-"

"Excuse me?" Jennifer asked, popping her right hip, hands on her waist and raising her eyebrow.

"-Little brother really, no one could ever replace you as my best friend, J." Mo finished, rolling his eyes at her dramatic behavior.

"So what are we, chopped liver?"

"Shut up, Tim."

"So who is it? Is it that blonde with the purple highlights? 'Cause if it is, then I might need to slap you upside the head. Seriously, that guy reminds me so much of Gary. Now that guy was a major tool." Jen said, causing Mo to frown.

"Don't even go there, Jen. I love you, but Christian is nothing like Gary. Sure, he may be portrayed like this season's villain but he's better than Gary by a longshot. Christian may be cynical and his humor is a little dry, but he's loyal, smart, honest, caring, and goddammit if you have a problem with him then I will always be by his side to keep him safe and happy!" Mo all but yelled, causing his friends to stare at him in shock. The silence was broken by Jennifer's squeal as she tackled Mo again, who was prepared and didn't tumble to the floor.

"Oh Mo, I'm so happy for you. I totally knew he was the one and I think he's a total cutie. Gosh, if you weren't already so head over heels for him, I would have totally tried to set you guys up after the show."

"Am I missing something here? You actually approve? Didn't you just call Christian a tool?"

"First of all, I haven't approved anything yet, not until I actually get to talk to Christian one-on-one. Secondly, I never called him a tool. I called Gary a tool and some of the stuff Christian has done reminds me of him." Jen answered but smiled and hugged Mo again. "But I will admit that I'm happy that you found someone. So what's he like when he's not on camera?"

"Not that different from when he's on camera. But he's pretty cool when you get the chance to have one-on-one conversations. When I first met him, I thought he wasn't going to last. But then he managed to stick around, came up with great strategies for challenges when it was still boys verses girls. Once the final merge hit, we ended up searching for a Grail together and we talked more than we've ever talked this whole time. I guess after that, I started crushing on him but I think that's all it gonna be."

"What do you mean? Who wouldn't want a guy like you?"

"I mean, sure, we both admitted that we were gay, but when I kissed him, he didn't do anything. He just froze up and was in some kind of shock after they kicked me out."

"Well that's even more reason why I should be going. I need to set things right. Besides, from what I've seen so far, he's got some serious trust issues so he needs some positive reinforcement. And if that means I need to kick his ass into gear, so be it."

"As long as you don't do some serious harm to him, then we're good."

"So what numbers are you planning to perform?" Tim asked.

"I was thinking Glee's 'I Wanna Dance with Somebody', 'Slave 4 U', 'Fuckin' Perfect', 'Stuck Like Glue', 'Something to Talk About', 'Someone Like You', and of course 'Out Tonight', followed directly with 'Another Day' if you'll let me."

"Yeah, I'm cool with that. We have our setlist ready yet?" Mo asked.

"Yep. All we gotta do is run them a few times and we're good to go."

"Do you think if we asked, they can see about giving me some poles so I can dance on them for 'Out Tonight'?

"I'm sure if I talk to Claire, she can work something out."

"Awesome-sauce. My band should be here in a while so I'm just gonna stretch and warm up." Jenn said, sitting down on the floor to begin leg stretching.

"Cool. I'll be back soon." Mo said, heading out of the hall. He walked to the lobby, seeing Claire at the front desk with someone else. "Hey Claire, can you do me a favor an-" He stopped, staring at the man by the front desk as he got closer. The man was relatively short, below Mo's shoulders, with slicked black hair tied back in a short ponytail and a short goatee. His skin was fairly tanned; his eyes were covered by a pair of expensive aviators, and he was wearing a dark gray suit with a cobalt blue button down shirt, black tie, and alligator shoes. Claire looked over at Mo in relief, clearly exasperated by the man. The man raised his glasses to the top of his head and smiled a toothy grin.

"Mozart, kid, it's good to see ya again." The man said, speaking with a thick Brooklyn Italian accent.

"Alfonso?"

"Mozart, how many times do I gotta tell ya? Just call me Uncle Alfie. Last time I saw ya, you were as tall as me and now you're a giant!"

"Do you know this guy Mo?" Claire asked, looking confused.

"Yeah. He's not my uncle; he used to be my manager."

"Oh contraire, I was much more than just your manager. I'm practically the reason you're even in this country. If it weren't for me, you'd be singing on the streets back in Italy for your next meal."

"Claire, Jen wants to know if we can set the stage up for tomorrow's performance. She needs some props for her numbers."

"Sure Mo. I'm on it." Claire quickly said, giving Alfie a cautious look before scurrying off to the hall. While Claire walked off, Alfie leaned against the lobby desk to watch Claire's behind with a perverted grin.

"You know, for an annoying hyperactive squirrel, she's got a great looking ass."

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Mo said, vehemently glaring at Alfie, whose grin quickly faded away.

"Yep, definitely not that nice little Italian boy from next door. If you must know, I'm not longer a humble manager-"

"Like you've ever been humble." Mo scoffed.

"NOW, I'm a producer with Mercury Records."

"How on earth did you manage that?"

"Oh you know, hard work, multiple successes-"

"Blackmail? Drugs?"

"Listen kid, I've changed my ways since we last saw each other. I haven't dealt with drugs ever since Fiona and I know I've become a better man since IT happened."

"You realize that only after what they did to Fi? If you never included drugs, she wouldn't have fallen like she did."

"Oh yes, let's blame all the problems on the man who saved you from poverty and homelessness."

"You and I know damn well you haven't left the country in over ten years. You weren't the one who found me; it was Peter Montague, God rest his soul. You didn't even give me a second glance till the album was an international success."

"I'd watch that tone if I were you, boy." Now that I've become a producer, I can either be your greatest asset or your worst nightmare. I can drive you and that petty band of yours into the ground if I felt like it."

"So why are you here?"

"The head producer likes high ratings. I like working with rising stars that will make me rich. I told him I'd be bringing in Ryan Lewis to the show. I also told him Ryan Lewis wants to be entertained while he's here and that I knew just the right people for the job."

"So you got the head producer to call in my band and Jennifer. Why?"

"Like I said, I like working with rising stars. Ever since the first time you got here, your popularity grew and is growing even more with this season."

"If you think I'll ever let you back into my life, you've got another thing coming. I learned my lesson after Fi."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Oh, I'm positive." With that, Mo pushed past Alfie and started to walk away. Once he got back to the hall, Jen was practicing "Someone Like You" with the orchestra and the others went up to Mo.

"That took forever. What took you so long?"

"It's nothing. I just was talking to someone. Let's start from the top."


End file.
